


Oh Brother, Were Art Thou?

by whatthedubbs



Series: How To Be A Werewolf in Space [1]
Category: How To Be A Werewolf (Webcomic)
Genre: "Oh Brother Were Art Thou", F/F, I will not apologize for bad werewolf puns, M/M, Presented as datalogs, Subnautica AU, Temporary life-threatening illness, Vincent may become a werewolf for plot reasons, Vincent will probably talk too much oh well, also Vincent in a skintight wetsuit, lots of wet dogs, spoilers for Subnautica plot, they are canon, who knows how long this will be I'm terrible at ending things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthedubbs/pseuds/whatthedubbs
Summary: After crash-landing on an alien world, Vincent and Eli have to settle in for the long haul while they wait for rescue.  Only one problem:  There's something besides fish in the water.





	1. Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning; there are subnautica spoilers here. Not super-detailed ones, but yeah. 
> 
> How to be a Werewolf can be found here: http://www.howtobeawerewolf.com/  
> Go read it, it's good!

_**Day 1** _

**Survival Log of Vincent Dysangco Walters**

**1st Biological Officer of starship Aurora**

Status:

Sustained mild head injury during descent.  Will recommend stronger fittings for lifepods upon extraction.

Minimal food and water aboard.  Other lifepod occupant is **Ross, Elliot; Liaison Officer.** Ross fortunately escaped with a habitat fabricator in his pocket.  No other tools available, but lifepod fabricator is functional.

Environmental Assessment: 

Pod landed in shallow oceans near Aurora crash site.  Local fauna appears docile and is abundant.  Large coral formations and marine flora are also readily accessible.

Water immediately around Aurora's hull glows blue at night.  Suspect a major radiation leak from antimatter drives.

Local celestial bodies include at least two moons in very low orbits.

 

* * *

 

_**Day 2** _

**Survival Log of Vincent Dysangco Walters**

**1st Biological Officer of Starship Aurora**

Status:

Low food and water.  Managed to repair emergency radio, but no contact made with other lifepods.

Head injury appears to be healing well.  Had Elias check for signs of concussion, but none found.

Have begun to construct underwater habitat from salvaged pieces of Aurora's hull, but will not be finished by nightfall.

Multiple eclipse events today as both moons completed multiple orbits.  Eclipse events seemed to cause Elias considerable anxiety.  Will have to monitor his mental health more than I had planned.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Day 3**_  

**Survival Log of Vincent Dysangco Walters**

**1st Biological Officer of Starship Aurora**

Status:

Processed food reserves depleted.  Local fauna proves edible.  Construction of basic habitation progressing.  Airlock and crew module constructed so far.

Elias discovered first example of hostile fauna in shallow caves beneath our landing site.  Some sort of spiny fish that forms a symbiotic relationship with cave plants that concentrate sulfur from the substrate.  Fish in question fires sharp spines in all directions as a defense mechanism.  Elias sustained numerous cuts and punctures as a result of the encounter.  Immediately withdrew to habitation in case blood in the water attracted larger predators. 

Excerpt from Audio Log 27.135.3.14:

_Begin Log:  
_

_"You were covered in blood when I dragged you in here.  How are there no cuts on you?"  
_

_"I've always been a fast healer.  Hey, you think I can get the fabricator to repair the holes in my suit?"_

_"Healing from puncture wounds to no discernible skin blemishes in under five minutes is not biologically possible for the human body."_

_"Oh.  Maybe there's something in the water?"_

_"Possibly..."_

_End Log_

Supplementary notes:

Will have to conduct a scan of water samples from the cave system.  Fabricating a scanner is now a top priority. 

 

* * *

_**Day 4** _

 

**Survival Log of Vincent Dysangco Walters**

**1st Biological Officer of Starship Aurora**

Status:

Aurora's drive core deteriorating.  Have asked Elias to work on collecting materials of radiation protection suits. 

Yesterday's incident is still troubling.  The possibility of infection with water-born bacteria is extremely high, especially for Elias, as he had open wounds.  His vital signs remain normal, but I am still concerned.

Elias discovered a mostly-intact exploration sub in a nearby debris field.  Battery is nearly flat, but serviceable.  He said he heard the computer warning about low power.  Strange that he could hear through the rubble and at a distance.  Hopefully not a sign of infection.

Habitat construction progressing.  2nd module for storage and work space completed. 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Day 5  
** _

 

**Survival Log of Vincent Dysangco Walters**

**1st Biological Officer of Starship Aurora**

Status:

Violent explosion occurred within Aurora's wreckage in the early hours of the morning.  Background radiation increasing significantly.  Managed to fabricate rad suits in time, so work outside is still progressing.

Elias' behavior is becoming increasingly erratic.  He is more irritable and jumpy, qualities not usually found in liaison staff.  Will continue to monitor the situation, and prepare a sedative should restraining him become necessary.

Contact report:

Received distress call from nearby lifepod.  Two occupants are trapped on shallow sea floor by aggressive shark-like fish.  Elias offered to stay and modify our habitation to accommodate the extra crew.  Perhaps he's simply grown irritable from the lack of privacy?  Plausible.

 

XXX **Elias** XXX

_I watch through the window as Vincent pilots our submersible away between the coral outcrops.  As much as I like the way he looks in his wetsuit, and the way his mind closes like a steel trap around problems, it's a relief to see the back of him for a few hours._

_I wait a few more minutes to be sure he's gone, then strip out of my wetsuit and relax into the shift.  The extra moon here has been making the magic itch under my skin worse than the sand and salt that's been encrusted in my hair.  Now, with the wolf on the surface again, I can relax and really get to work.  Without Vincent here I can use my full strength to move most of the debris field we've been scavenging back to the habitat.  Perhaps I'll add a crew module above water?  The noises some of these fish make has been making my skin crawl._

_XXXXXX_

 

Begin Pre-Recorded Message:

_"Vincent, it's Elias.  I've finished the addition, so if you find anyone out there you can tell them we have space.  
_

_Oh, and I found a scanner in the debris field.  It's not working, but I figured we might be able to fix it.  I know you've been looking for one._

_I'll be here when you get back.  Be careful."_

End Message

 

Supplemental Log

Arrived at lifepod crash site in dense kelp forest.  Two survivors trapped inside by large obviously carnivorous fish.  Managed to drive it off but damaged submersible slightly in the process.

Survivors are **Grundy, Marin (Legal Consultant)** and **Salcedo, Marissa (Medical Staff).**   Will be useful to have a medical professional on board considering Elias' somewhat erratic behavior.

Currently making slow headway back to our habitat.  Marin and Marissa using external handholds to conserve their energy.

 

XXX **Elias** XXX

_I take a few strokes away and turn to admire my work.  With the stuff I managed to drag back today I've managed to build on two more modules, a water purifier, and a shower.  Which I am super excited about because having salt in my hair constantly was driving me up the walls._

_I kick back down to the airlock and let myself in.  A moment later and I'm peeling out of my wetsuit and jumping into a shower for the first time in days.  It's glorious._

_I step out into the room I share with Vincent a few minutes later and let myself collapse onto the bed.  A minute or two later I'm letting my claws and fur back  out with a sigh.  Vincent's been gone about two hours now, but I've probably still got time for a short nap before I've got to go back to pretending to be human again._

 

 XXXXXX

 

Begin Audio Log:

_"-gonna take a quick- FUCK!"  
_

_-slam-_

_"Vincent?"_

_"There is some kind of hairy creature sleeping in my bed."_

_"Um.  Okay?  What do we do about that?"_

_"I don't know."_

_-sounds of SCUBA gear being dawned-_

_"So you're going to observe from outside?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay.  I'll watch the door.  What about Elias?"_

_"Didn't see him.  His suit was by the door."_

_-sound of hatch slamming followed shortly by rushing water-_

_"You think it could be-"_

_"Yeah.  It's good he's okay."_

_"How long until the moon sets?"_

_"Five more minutes.  Poor Vincent is in for a surprise."_

_"Should one of us go out there to keep an eye on him?"_

_"Probably."_

_"I'll go.  Elias' known you longer than me."_

_"Fair enough, Love.  Probably a good idea.  Vince looks like he could shot put me into orbit."_

End Audio Log  


 

XXX Eli XXX

 

_I wake up to a hand running through the hair between my shoulders and a familiar voice in my ears._

_"Can't believe you'd rather sleep than give your favorite witch a hug," Marissa smirks as I jolt upright and around so violently that I fall off the bed._

_It's incredible to see her again, and I only spare a moment to drop the shift before sweeping her up for a proper hug like we haven't had in weeks._

_"Mar!  It's great to see you!  Did you bring Mar with you?"_

_"Yes you goofball.  She's outside with Vincent.  He got a little excited when he barged in on your nap."_

_"Oh.  Um.  Sorry?"  I offer, cringing slightly because I just know Mom is going to find out about this if we ever get out of here._

_"It'll be fine.  We've got time to talk him out of reporting your existence to the authorities.  Not sure that'll be necessary though.  Look"  
_

_I turn and see Vince and Marin outside the window.  And I realize what Marissa means, because it's not disbelief or confusion I can read in his eyes, but something else I can't identify.  A slight crinkling up at the corners like there might be a smile behind his regulator.  Then it's gone as he slumps forward against the glass and Marin gets an arm around his waist to drag him back to the airlock._

XXXXXX

 

* * *

 

 

_**Day 6  
** _

 

**Survival Log of Vincent Dysangco Walters**

**1st Biological Officer of Starship Aurora**

Status:

I apparently collapsed upon our return from the kelp forest region, and Elias and the others had to put me to bed.  I honestly don't remember; but I did have rather strange and vivid dreams.

The scanner that Elias managed to find just had a dead battery.  Marissa replaced it and did a quick medical scan on all of us.  Results are deeply troubling.  There are large amounts of waterborne bacteria on this planet, and all of us have been exposed to some degree.  However, despite having had his bloodstream directly exposed to these bacteria, Elias seems to have escaped major infection. 

Scans have indicated, however, that I am the most severely infected.  So far I am feeling no side effects, but this is a disturbing turn of events.  Marissa has advised that I take things easy, but that bed-rest is not necessary.

Decided to take it easy today, as Marin and Marissa have volunteered to help Elias investigate the nearby kelp fields. 

 

 Begin Audio Log:  


 

_"I'm not sure I know you well enough to tell if you're freaking out or not.  Are you?"_

_"No."_

_"How, though?  All of this is so far outside of the realm of normal science.  I would have figured you'd be upset.  Or at least nervous."_

_"I already knew."_

_"What?"_

_"Not you, specifically; but like, my sister..."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Then why did you-"_

_"Plausible deniability."_

_"Ah.  How's your head?"_

_"Okay.  Marin knew what she was doing."_

_"How are you feeling about, uh..."_

_"The infection?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I don't know.  Normal?"_

_"Sorry.  I just... Worry.  Because you're the one who can actually get it but you're also the only one who might be able to figure out how to stop it."_

_"What about Marissa?"_

_"She doesn't think she can.  She's a nurse not an MD."_

_"Oh."_

 

End Audio Log  


 

Supplemental Log:

Have recommended to Marissa that it would be wise to construct a quarantine facility nearby in case my infection worsens.  Will allow me to conduct bacteriological research without infecting others.  While no negative symptoms have manifested, it would be prudent to neutralize these bacteria before attempting to depart to avoid spreading the infection to other planets.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Day 7  
** _

 

**Survival Log of Vincent Dysangco Walters**

**1st Biological Officer of Starship Aurora**

Medical Status:

Symptoms: Mild dizziness, temperature elevated to 37.7 degrees.

Status:

First signs of negative side effects manifested overnight.  Mild dizziness and slightly elevated temperature, with sluggish immune response.  Others remain uninfected for time being.  Marissa has advised me to take it easy and rest as much as possible.  

Despite concrete evidence of infection, Elias seems disinclined to seek out non-contaminated sleeping quarters.  Eventually had to insist he move temporarily for health reasons.  

Construction of a separate quarantine habitat is progressing.  I will be re-located once it is complete.

 

Begin Audio Log

 

_"Is he going to be all right?"_

_"I don't know yet Eli.  I've never seen this stuff before."_

_"Can't you, you know..."_

_"No.  I tried, but I got nothing.  I'm sorry."_

_"I know.  I just really want him to be okay."_

_"I'll do my best.  You like him a lot, don't you?"_

_"Is it obvious?"_

_"Probably not to him.  I've known you since you were a kid; it's a lot easier for me to read you."_

_"I just... He's really great, you know?"_

_"Hmmmm."_

_-Pause-_

_"I'm worried about him being out there all alone.  Who's going to make sure he's all right if he gets too sick to get out of bed?"_

_"We're not going to let it get that bad, Eli."_

_"Yeah, I hope so."_

 

End Audio Log

 

Radio Contact Report:

Received a message from a trading vessel answering Aurora's SOS call.  They are en route to investigate; ETA about one week.

 

**XXX Elias XXX**

_"Vincent?  You awake?"  I stick my head in the door to find him sitting on the floor next to one of the grow beds we've managed to construct.  There's dirt on his hands and a slight flush on his cheeks from his temperature.  
_

_"Yes," he states bluntly, before turning back to the probably-a-potato-ish plant he was tending.  I'm momentarily distracted by the flex of his back as he levers another maybe-potato from the bed.  "Was there something you needed?"_

_"Oh!  Um-"  I've completely forgotten what I was going to say.  My stammering earns me a raised eyebrow.  I squeeze my eyes closed and take a deep breath to collect myself.  
_

_"I just wanted to let you know that I found enough spare scrap metal to make some planters for the quarantine habitat."  His other eyebrow is going up now.  Dear God kill me now._

_"I know plants are your thing but we probably won't be able to move these ones.  I figured you'd want some though, so, yeah."  I end lamely._

_There's a tiny flicker of movement at the corners of his mouth, which I try valiantly not to stare at.  I'm not sure, but I think that was him smiling?_

_"Cool.  I do like working with plants.  It's relaxing.  Thanks."_

_"Uh, yeah!  Anytime."_

_I am in so much trouble._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be three chapters plus an epilogue? IDK. Also, the next chapter might be proper prose. I'll see how it goes.
> 
> Also, sorry if the Subnautica stuff is confusing. I'm trying to keep it to a minimum, partially because subnautica fans are not the target audience, and partially because I find that game fucking terrifying, if kinda compelling. 
> 
> Also also sorry if people have trouble figuring out who's speaking in the audio log bits. I didn't want to notate that for each line, because that's how they're presented in the game and I think it would make it look messy.
> 
> I did actually build the set of this fanfiction in the game, so I know where everything is. Maybe I'll take some screenshots and link them somewhere? I don't want them in the actual text but they might be interesting. I'll think about it.


	2. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent's condition deteriorates after he's moved to quarantine. Mal and Charlene appear, but aren't really around a whole lot.

_**Day 8  
** _

 

**Survival Log of Vincent Dysangco Walters**

**1st Biological Officer of Starship Aurora**

Medical Status:

Symptoms: Dizziness abated.  Temperature still elevated to 37.7 degrees average.

Status:

Feeling better today.  Marissa and Marin are on expedition to nearby kelp fields to try and find any useful wreckage.  Elias volunteered to stay behind and keep working on quarantine facility.  I am beginning to wonder if he has a fear of deep water, since he consistently avoids trips away from the shallow reefs we landed in.

News of rescue has lifted the group's spirits, although the possibility of planet-wide quarantine is carefully not mentioned. 

Caught Elias taking cuttings from the plants in the hydroponics lab.  He says he is moving samples from the plants I have been studying to the quarantine facility so that I can continue my work while I am there.  It's a relief to know that I will still be able to contribute despite this infection. 

 

**XXX Elias XXX**

_Why do there have to be so many exploding fish on this damn planet?  
_

_It's the third time today I've had to go spelunking for quartz deposits in the caves near where we're building Vincent's laboratory, and this is the third time today I've been ambushed by one of those damn spiny fish.  My wetsuit is going to look like a pair of fishnet stockings when this is over, and apparently that's not a recipe in the fabricator database, so I'm stuck with this one.  So much for 'hermetically sealed for your protection.'_

_I've been trying to add a few more windows to the infirmary module so that Vincent can still at least see the outdoor grow beds if he gets too sick to actually tend them himself.  I'm still not happy that he won't let any of us stay with him, even if none of us can catch this infection from him.  It doesn't feel right, leaving him alone out here like this.  We can't even see the infirmary from our main habitat.  What if it springs a leak and he's too sick to get up and fix it?_

_Maybe I should put an extra radio receiver by his bed?  Did I leave room for that in the plans?  
_

_I've actually bothered to plan this out.  What is happening.  Marissa is going to laugh her head off when she finds out._

_I spend a few more seconds fiddling with the building tool, then zap the last window into place before heading to the surface.  Up top, it's another brilliantly sunny day, like every day since we landed here.  I wonder if the weather is always this good, or if we've gotten lucky._

_One more peek under the surface, and its back to base camp with me._

**XXXXXX**

 

Supplementary Log:  


Elias keeps coming back with more and more holes in his wetsuit, so I took an hour to fabricate him a reinforced one that will hopefully last a bit longer.  Fortunately, we had all the things I needed lying around the science module, so I didn't have to hunt anything down. 

Marin and Marissa arrived back shortly before sundown with lots of fish and some spare parts for the submersible they found.  They also report finding an intact Cyclops-class exploration vessel, without power but otherwise in near perfect condition.  Hopefully we will be able to get it running in time to take us to wherever the ship that contacted us yesterday designates as their landing zone.

 

* * *

 

_**Day 9  
** _

 

**Survival Log of Vincent Dysangco Walters**

**1st Biological Officer of Starship Aurora**

Medical Status:

Symptoms: Temperature elevated further to 37.8 degrees average.  Scans indicate faltering immune system response to spreading infection. 

Status:

 Elias informs me that the quarantine facility will be finished tomorrow.  The structure and interiors are finished, but we need to wait 24 hours for the filtration system to purge bacteria from the water system and for the backup power cell to charge before I can inhabit it.  I have gathered my personal effects and gear for transport, and engaged an automated watering program for the hydroponics laboratory. 

Marissa used up nearly all the copper we had stored to make power cells for the exploration vessel she and Marin found yesterday.  They have informed me that they intend to make a sweep of the nearby area for other survivors if they manage to get it working today.

 

 Begin Pre-Recorded Message:  


 

_This is Vincent Walters from Lifepod five.  We have established a secure habitat in the shallows to the west of the Aurora's crash site._

_If you are receiving this message and need extraction, please activate your location transponders and we will attempt retrieval._

_This message will now repeat._

End Pre-Recorded Message.  


 

**XXX Elias XXX**

_I don't know how I had not noticed this before, but Vincent likes to talk about plants.  
_

_Like, actually_ **_likes_**   _to talk about them.  In sentences consisting of more than one clause._

_It's awesome._

_I mean, don't get me wrong, I wish he wasn't instructing me in the care of his botanical specimens so that he can go into quarantine, but I'm still loving it._

_We're up in the hydroponics lab, which we constructed mostly above the water level to get maximum sunlight.  He's currently looking up into the branches of a small tree with glowing, lantern-light fruits while he describes his pruning regimen to me; although I'm having hard time taking it in as I watch the water's reflection play across his upturned face.  I'm glad that I set my datapad up to record all this, otherwise his plants would be in trouble._

_I realize I've been zoning out when he tosses one of the fruits at me, and it smacks me square in the face._

_"Are you even aware of what I'm saying right now?"  He asks, a single eyebrow raised quizzically.  My train of thought grinds to a halt._

_"Was that a pun?_

_He rolls his eyes at me. "No."_

_"Oh."  I bend down to get the fruit off the floor.  It's long and sort of like a banana, if bananas glowed red and didn't have a curve._

_"They're a good source of calcium,"  Vincent remarks, having moved on to a rather dull-looking orange mushroom.  "But they grow slowly.  Try not to wolf them all down before the others get back."_

_"It **was** a pun!  Oh my god!  This is the best thing ever!"  
_

_"I deny everything."_

**XXXXXX**

 

Contact Report:  


Lifepod responded to our broadcast.  They are located about half a kilometer southwest of us on the edges of a large area of open seabed.  Message states that their pod was attacked by aggressive fish and sank, but that they were able to drive them off before the hull was breached.  Have dispatched message with coordinates to Marissa and Marin, in case they did not detect the original transmission.

 

 Begin Audio Log:  


_"How are we going to monitor you in quarantine if we're not on-site?"_

_"Radio.  I've set up one here to monitor this frequency continuously.  I'll set up another one there to broadcast constantly on the same frequency.  If there's a loss of power, the one here will set off an alarm."_

_"Okay."_

_"Really?"_

_"I mean, not really.  You've heard what I think about this.  I haven't changed my mind.  I know you're right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's not your fault."_

_-pause-_

_"Earlier, on the radio.  Was that-"_

_"Yes.  I think."_

_"Well at least she's all right.  Probably."_

_"Would you-"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Look out for her?  She's never been around other, um..."_

_"Seriously?  Wow.  Yeah, of course.  I'll do my best."_

_"Thank you.  I don't know if I'll be able to see her, so-"_

_"We're not going to let that happen, Vincent.  I promise.  If we can't find a cure then we can always..."_

_"I know.  I'd rather not, but if there's not other alternative, then I give you preemptive permission to administer it.  In case I can't later."_

_"Thanks.  I'm glad."_

_"Yeah."_

_-pause-_

_"We should probably cut that bit from the log, yeah?"_

_"Yes."_

End Audio Log.  


 

Are you sure you want to delete this log?  Yes/No

**Yes**

Log Deleted.  


 

* * *

 

 

_**Day 10  
** _

 

**Survival Log of Vincent Dysangco Walters**

**1st Biological Officer of Starship Aurora**

Medical Status:

Symptoms: Temperature stable at 37.8 degrees average.  Slight dizziness has returned, now accompanied by slight discoloration of skin on the ears and neck.  Immune response continues to be sluggish, with low white blood cell count.

Status:

Moving to quarantine today.  Elias helped me pack all my things into a waterproof case for transport, since I am feeling a little unsteady on my feet today. 

Marin and Marissa confirmed that they picked up two survivors from the pod that contacted us yesterday.  They are en route at low speed to conserve battery life.  Survivors are: **Walters, Malaya Dysangco (Food Service Division)** and **Masters, Charlene (Food Service Division).** Malaya is also my older sister.  Both are uninjured, if a little malnourished from having to shelter in their lifepod for several days.  No contact from any other lifepods requesting assistance at this time.

I will be uploading this log in its current state to a backup datapad that will remain in the main habitat.  I will continue to keep logs on my status in quarantine; while Marin takes over reporting duty for the main habitat.

 

**XXX Elias XXX**

_He's worse again this morning.  Dizzy.  And his coloring is off; almost yellowish around the ears and throat.  I help him carry his box of stuff after he nearly tripped over his own feet twice in the corridor between our bedroom and the airlock.  
_

_And then in the airlock, fuck, it was so awkward.  He couldn't get his wetsuit on properly and I had to help him.  He has really nice calf muscles, and I was trying not to stare too much, and I accidentally tripped him over on top of me.  Like an idiot._

_I really don't want to leave him alone if he's like this.  It doesn't seem safe._

_Actually getting him there was the only nice bit, because he had to hold on to my waist while I drove the scooter._

_I helped him carry his stuff through the airlock when we got there, but then he put his foot down and sent me back to the habitat.  But I don't feel like going back just yet.  It's going to be hours before the others get back, and I already took care of the plants in the lab today, so I'd have nothing to do._

_Instead, I swim up to the top of the outcrop that overlooks the infirmary.  It's the only place I've found so far that's shallow enough to properly sit on when the tide is low.  The water here only comes up to my hips when I sit down.  I dangle my legs out over the edge and try to clear my head a bit.  I try not to think too hard about VIncent getting settled in to his new home below me.  It's... hard.  I've been thinking about him a lot recently.  I've been trying to keep things professional while we're out here, but I'm aware I have a massive crush on him and that I actually have to talk to him about it at some point.  It's just- hard.  When there's so much else going on.  And when you know that everything you say out loud is being recorded for later analysis._

_And now I likely won't be able to talk to him about it until we either find a cure or he gets so bad I have to bite him._

_Fantastic._

_I sigh, then slip back into the water to head back to the habitat.  Maybe I can fiddle with the radio to make it two-way?  Then at least I can listen to Vincent talk about plants while I wait for the others to get back._

**XXXXXX**

 

Quarantine Log - Day 1

Move in was easy.  Got all my things stowed away without any trouble despite dizziness. 

Have begun intense study of local fish species to determine if any of them have biological defenses against this bacteria that I can make use of. 

Elias has outdone himself setting up the hydroponics in the infirmary.  All the specimens appear to be thriving, with some already beginning to bear fruit.  He has also taken the time to set up several exterior beds with local fauna for visual study, and provided dry-erase boards for communication between outside and in.  I will have to thank him later.

 

Beginning Radio Transmission Log:

_"Vincent, this is Elias.  Can you hear me?  I think I've set this up right."_

_-radio static-_

_"Hello?"_

_"I can hear you Elias."_

_"Oh!  Good!  Um..."_

_-sound of clinking glassware distorted by radio-_

_"Did you leave it on purpose?"_

_-Silence-_

_"Vincent?"_

_"Yes.  Does it help?"_

_"Yeah.  Thanks.  How did you-"_

_"I went on a field trip to mars when I was eight.  Mal built a nest out of my sheets while I was gone."_

_-slightly hysterical laughter-_

_"It's not that amusing."_

_"I know.  But it's- Ugh.  I should have brought this up while you were still here."_

_"What?"_

_"Just... Interpersonal stuff.  About, uh...  Can we delete this log so I don't have to think in riddles?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Cool.  About being a werewolf.  Which you might be soon.  Which is a prospect that fills me with both excitement and terror."_

_"Explain please?"_

_"Right.  Yeah.  Um, that.  Yes.  Well-"_

_"Elias."_

_"Sorry!  Um, the thing is.. stuff like that; sharing clothes and stuff?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"In some circles it's viewed as a romantic thing?  Like, not by the majority of werewolves, but by some?  Like, not in my pack, and not in any of the one's we're close with, but in some of the ones I've visited for my mom.  And I'm ninety-nine percent sure you didn't mean it that way?  Partly because of what you just told me about your sister, and partly because I get the impression that you two don't really know anything about werewolf culture?  But because I know some people think it's a thing, I now can't stop thinking about it?"_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah.  Um... That."_

_"Right."_

_-silence-_

_"Vincent?"_

_"Sorry.  Um.  I just- It felt like you were getting really anxious about me not being around?  And I know it makes Mal feel better to have something of mine around when I'm not there..."_

_"Oh!  Okay."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah.  I mean, there's some other stuff we should talk about in case we do have to, you know, bite you.  But we can do that tomorrow.  I was going to stop by to check on the exterior beds.  We can do dry-erase conversation?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Cool.  I'll bring Malaya with me, if she doesn't come see you before then."_

_"Right."_

_"Awesome.  I'm gonna do some stuff in the hydroponics lab until everyone else gets back.  Holler if you need anything?"_

_"All Right.  I'll erase the logs from here for you."_

_"Thanks."_

End Radio Transmission Log  


 

Are you sure you want to delete this log?  Yes/No

**Yes**

Log Deleted.

 

 Quarantine Supplementary Log:  


The sudden lack of physical activity after more than a week of intensive exercise is taking its toll on my ability to focus.  Had to settle for doing sit-ups and push-ups and jogging in place.  I think it likely that apart from the actual illness, the worst part of quarantine is the lack of opportunity for physical exercise.

Heard the sound of a large vessel maneuvering nearby in the late afternoon.  Assume that was Marin and Marissa arriving with my sister and her companion.  

I've discovered an enzyme present in one of the local fish that inhibits the growth of the bacteria in water.  Unfortunately, it occurs in minuscule amounts within the fish itself, nowhere near enough to fabricate an effective cure from.  Annoyingly, this enzyme does not occur in any other local flora and fauna, making it likely that the fish in question pick its up from an external source at some other point in its migratory pattern. 

Perhaps, once they have settled in, Marissa, Mal, and Charlene would be willing to go on a longer scouting mission to try and find another source of this compound?  If we're lucky it will be close by.

 

* * *

 

 

**Day 11**

 

Quarantine Log Day 2:

Medical Summary: Temperature increased to 38 degrees.  Dizziness persists.  Skin discoloration more pronounced in areas of high blood flow.  Immune response definitively suppressed, although white blood cell count is now stable.  Subject has begun to perspire, with a corresponding increase in fluid intake to compensate.

Status:

Mal and Elias came by this morning.  It was good to see Mal after so long, and Elias kept me up to date with goings on among my garden projects back at the main habitat. 

I am concerned about the speed of progression of this infection.  Between today and yesterday there has been a marked increase in the severity of my symptoms.  I have informed Marissa about my theory concerning the enzyme I detected, and she has agreed to take Marin and Charlene with her on an expedition to nearby sites that might be sources. 

 

**XXX Elias XXX**

_Vincent looks worse today.  The yellowish tinge around his ears and neck has spread to the rest of his face and down to his hands.  He says his fever is going up again as well, and that he's been sweating a lot.  
_

_I'm not quite sure how Malaya is taking the whole thing.  On the one hand, she's been calm and optimistic in front of everyone whenever Vincent comes up in conversation, but both Marin and I could hear her having a bit of a breakdown last night once we'd all gone off to bed.  So far this morning she's been having an intense written conversation with Vincent via dry-erase board while I hang back awkwardly and try not to intrude on their sibling time._

_Eventually I decide to give them a bit more privacy, and retreat to my favorite perch above the laboratory.  The sun is nice this morning, not too hot yet, but a comforting change from the cool of the water._

_About half an hour later, Malaya surfaces nearby to let me know that she's done, and that Vincent wants to talk to me about the outdoor grow beds.  She's looking considerably less hairy then when we swam over here, so I'm guessing seeing her brother was probably helpful, despite his condition.  I tell her that I'm going to talk werewolf stuff with her when she gets back, but then I'm slipping back into the water for what I hope isn't a horribly awkward conversation._

_Vincent looks a little better than when we first arrived, although his coloring is still way off.  The corners of his mouth twitch up as I approach the window, and he holds up the whiteboard in his hands._

_'Were have you been?'_

_I nearly choke on my regulator trying not to laugh._

**XXXXXX**

 

Begin Radio Transmission Log.  


 

 

_"Hey, about our conversation yesterday?"_

_"Am I going to have to delete this again?"_

_"Probably.  Anyway, about what I was saying yesterday, about sharing clothes and how sometimes it's a declaration of intent but mostly not?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Well... Ugh, how do I say this?"_

_"I... Don't know?"_

_"Right.  Um... So I want to preface this question by saying that I know circumstances are really shitty right now and nothing is normal and we're all freaking out at least a bit internally."_

_"Okay.  What's the question?"_

_"Are you attracted to guys?"_

_-silence-_

_"Oh god I've just made this weird.  Please forget I said anything.  It's really not-"_

_"I don't know."_

_"What?"_

_"If I find guys attractive.  I don't know."_

_"Oh."_

_"I can think about it?"_

_"Only if you actually want to.  I know there's other stuff on your mind right now."_

_"Yeah."_

_"I have another maybe-easier question?"_

_"Okay?"_

_"Would you still have left me your shirt if you knew I might take it as a romantic gesture?"_

_-silence-_

_"I think so?"_

_"But you wanna think about it some more?"_

_"Is that okay?"_

_"Yeah."_

_-more silence-_

_"Wanna talk about plants?"_

_" **YES."**_

End Radio Transmission Log.  


 

Are you sure you want to delete this log?  Yes/No

**Yes**

Log Deleted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided that while MarMar and Mal and Charlene are in this, I'm not going to really focus on them? Well, Mal will be in things a bit more, but I kind of want to have the other ladies following the Subnautica plot to try and find a cure for Vincent before Elias/Mal have to bite him to keep him alive. 
> 
> I know this is developing at lightning speed compared to Elicent in canon, but I'm not as good a writer as Shawn, and everybody is afraid they're going to die, so I feel like it's not too unrealistic for them to press ahead faster than they would normally.
> 
> I was originally going to have Vincent get sick over a much longer time frame, but it just wasn't working out for me plot-wise, so he's going to get sick pretty fast.


	3. Week 2 (Part 2)

_**Day 12** _

 

Quarantine Log Day 3:  


Medical Summary:  Temperature has stabilized temporarily around 38.1 degrees average.  Dizziness now accompanied by mild nausea.  Immune response stable but significantly lowered from baseline.  Skin discoloration much advanced, now evident across entire body.  Blood vessels stand out as a greener yellow.  Eyes are also showing slight discoloration.

Status:  Research on enzymes stalled while I wait for news from expedition.  The addition of nausea to my symptoms is unwelcome and uncomfortable.  Eli visited this morning to check on the exterior beds and get my condition report to forward to Marissa.  His obvious distress at my deteriorating condition is an excellent motivation to try and step up my research into other possible cure pathways.

 

Radio Contact Report:

Received word from Marin over the radio that the exploration team has discovered the cause of the Aurora's orbital hull failure.  Cause is described as a quarantine defense system consisting of some sort of ion canon located on an island about 1km away from the Aurora. 

Expedition team has taken steps to warn the trading vessel attempting rescue not to attempt planetary or lunar orbits until we can be absolutely certain that this defense system is deactivated. 

Marissa reports that she has found records of research into a cure for this infection within the facility, and will be forwarding me the information as soon as possible.

 

**XXX Elias XXX**

_Working with Malaya on controlling her shift is a welcome distraction to worrying about Vincent's condition.  She's a strange contradiction: Very self aware and in control of her actions during the full moon shift, but no control over her form whatsoever.  
_

_I spend an hour with her just shifting back and forth until she can actually do it at will even when the moons are up (which is most of the time here).  It's nice; a familiar teaching routine.  Mom used to have me do this all the time with newly-bitten werewolves in our pack; doing it now with someone who's had twenty years to practice controlling the emotional side of herself just makes it fun._

_I had to build an outdoor platform for us to practice on so we could chat without being recorded for the mission log.  I'd offer to teach her some hand to hand stuff, but since so much of the way I fight werewolves involves throwing them, I'm not sure that would be a good idea.  Who knows what you might land on out here?_

_It takes about two hours before we're hungry enough to call it quits and go back inside.  Malaya trots off to her room while I start putting something together for the fabricator to cook.  On the radio I can hear Vincent puttering around his laboratory; the clinking of beakers and tapping of his keyboard almost soothing if you forget their purpose.  Over the past two days we've been gradually fine-tuning the radios so there's almost no static, so it's almost like he's here in our habitat with me if I close my eyes._

_Until I hear a muffled curse and the tinkling of breaking glass._

_"You all right?"  I ask, glancing over at the receiver, as if he can see my concern through it._

_"Missed the table,"  he replies after a few seconds of silence._

_"Feeling dizzy?  You should probably eat,"  I snag my lunch from the fabricator and go to sit down next to the receiver._

_"I should..."  He trails off.  I wait for him to finish, but its a good twenty seconds before he keeps going.  "This fever is making it hard to keep my thoughts straight."_

_"I would make a pun about straight people here, but I'm too worried about that last statement to do it right now.  Can you do a scan for me?"_

_"Yeah."_

There's pause while I hear him get up and get something out of a locker.  His movements sound slower than usual, and he's breathing harder when he gets back from wherever he had his scanner stored.  Then there's the distinct whirring of the scanner working, followed by a soft beep.

"Fever's gone up again," He says.  He sounds tired.  "It's at 39 degrees now.  Function of the hypothalamus is compromised..."  He keeps reading, and for the first time I can hear a hint of fear in his usually-steady voice.

Malaya wanders back in a moment later, looking about as worried as I feel. 

"Vince, you should be in bed," she says quietly when he's finished listing symptoms.  He makes a frustrated sound, but we can hear him putting things away so I guess that's a victory. 

It doesn't feel like one.

**XXXXXX**

 

Supplemental Quarantine Log  


Medical status:  Temperature elevated again to 39 degrees average.  Lymphatic system infection spreading, with skin irritation.  Febrile neutropenia is indicated.  Recommended treatment with antibiotics ineffective.  White count decreasing again.  Dizziness and disorientation more pronounced, with worsening nausea.  

Research Log: Further investigation of available fauna has not yielded any additional cure pathways besides those already identified.  Research materials recovered by Marissa indicate that the source of the enzyme in question is a rare, leviathan-class species of fauna.  Several specimens were apparently retained for research, but the location is not given in the material I have on hand. 

Status: Had to abandon laboratory research in the early afternoon as hand-eye coordination deteriorated.  I've retreated to bed with the notes that Marissa forwarded me, although there was not much detail provided in them. 

Have had to get up several times during the afternoon to vomit.  Samples retained for later analysis are an unnatural fluorescent yellow-green color.  Blood samples have a similar tinge to them.

Have been in conversation with Eli and Marissa about a plan for going forward.  If my fever has not gone down by morning then Eli and Mal will be admitted to the quarantine facility in shifts to keep an eye on my condition and take preventative steps as necessary. 

 

* * *

 

 

_**Day 13** _

 

Quarantine Log Day 4

Medical Status: Fever still increasing, now at 39.4 average with occasional spikes up to 40 degrees.  Skin irritation has developed into yellow-green cysts that have a faint luminosity.  Visual acuity is impaired as discoloration of the eyes worsens.  Risk of dehydration due to increased sweating.  Conditions for severe febrile neutropenia are present, with decreasing immune response and rapidly spreading infection.  Antibiotics continue to have no discernible effect.  Reduced function in multiple body systems.  Patient complains of uncontrolled muscular spasms.

Status: My condition did not improve, so Eli and Mal are now taking turns to sit with me and monitor my condition on a continual basis.  Eli is here this morning, looking after the plants while I dictate this log to my datapad.  He says that Marissa radioed last night to tell us that they have an approximate location for the containment facility where experiments were being conducted on the source species of the curative enzyme. 

The cysts on my hands look awful, glowing and yellow-green.  I asked Eli if he would get me something to cover them with, but he says Marissa advised him to leave them uncovered. 

Eli is finished with the gardening now.  He's come to sit by the bed to feel my temperature, even though using your hands to feel someone's forehead is totally inaccurate.  Your hands feel cold, which I know is wrong because your file says you run a baseline 37.5 degrees.  Which is actually kind of cold for a-

 

**XXX Elias XXX**

_Vincent passed out in the middle of dictating his daily report to his datapad.  He looks terrible this morning; face swollen and his veins standing out a vivid and sickly yellow green.  
_

_Malaya and I had a long conversation with Marissa yesterday about giving him the bite.  She wants to give them a chance to find a normal cure and return, but he's getting so sick that we'll have to be ready to act at a moment's notice.  The point of no return is 41 degrees.  We're all certain he'll get there at this point (his immune system is essentially non-functioning), but it's a question of how long._

_I run a hand through his sweaty hair, pushing it back off his forehead idly.  It's funny how despite how much I like him this doesn't feel intimate._

_It's not really funny though._

_It's about an hour before he starts to wake up; his breath picking up and his fingers twitching before he jerks awake.  I hand him the scanner when he asks for it, and watch as he collapses back against the pillows to read the results._

_"Fuck."_

_He sounds defeated, which is somehow the worst part._

_"Even if they got back here with the cure right now I don't think I'm going to make it,"  He croaks.  "It's wrecking my liver now."_

_I reach out, but stop short of taking his hand when I remember the cysts.  "Does it hurt a lot?"_

_"Sort of?"  His voice is going now, too.  "My nervous system is all screwed up, so I can feel it, but it's like it's happening to someone else."_

_"How's your fever?"_

_"40. 3."_

_Not there yet._

_"Are you scared?"_

_It takes him a minute to answer, his brow furrowing._

_"Yeah,"  He finally admits.  "I don't want to leave Mal all alone out here."_

_"You're not going to."_

_"Yeah."_

_He closes his eyes, letting himself slide further down the pillows.  I almost think he's asleep until he speaks again._

_"Don't let me, okay?"_

_Suddenly I'm having to struggle not to cry, even though I know there's no way in hell that he's actually going to die._

_"I won't,"  I promise him.  "You're gonna make it."_

_"Thank you."  There's a hint of a smile around his cracked lips.  "You know, this could be my malfunctioning hypothalamus talking, but I think I would totally loan you my shirt with intent."  He cracks an eye open to look at me.  "As long as you don't **were** it out."_

_Then he's asleep._

_Fuck._

**_XXXXXX_ **

 

Begin Radio Transmission Log:  


 

_"Marissa?  It's Eli."_

_"Eli, what's up?  How's Vincent?"_

_"Bad.  Mal managed to get him to drink some water, but he hasn't been able to keep anything substantial down.  His temperature keeps going up, too."_

_"Where is it now?"_

_"40.7"_

_"Okay.  You need to be ready to go at a moment's notice.  He's in the danger zone."_

_"How close are you to figuring out things your end?"_

_"Not close enough."_

_"Okay.  I'll tell Mal to be ready."_

 

End Radio Transmission Log.  


 

* * *

 

 

 

**_Day 14_ **

 

**XXX Elias XXX  
**

 

_Vincent starts having a seizure around 2am.  He's been mostly unconscious since the late afternoon according to Mal.  He woke up briefly when we traded shifts at midnight, but then he was out like a light again._

_We've been scanning him every minute or so since around 8pm, when he complained of abdominal pain.  I've been on tender hooks for the past half hour, as several of his internal organs have neared failure._

_I'm on him in an instant when I realize what's happening.  Before I can even think about it I'm letting myself shift and sinking my teeth into the first available flesh, which happens to be his right side, just above the hip._

_The blood that wells up in my mouth tastes and smells wrong, but I hang on for at least ten seconds to make sure the magic takes.  Vaguely, I hear Malaya shouting over the radio, demanding to know what's going on.  Underneath that, the choked-off, horrible sounds that Vincent's making as his muscles spasm uncontrollably.  There's the sharp snap of one of his bones breaking as he hits it on something, and I squeeze my eyes closed and hope that we didn't wait too long._

_I feel sick myself when I finally let go and sit up; and see the blood welling sluggishly from the wound on his side.  It's not even red anymore, but the same luminous yellow-green as the cysts on his hands.  His eyes, when they open, are the same color, although it's already beginning to fade.  A quick scan confirms that his vitals are already stabilizing, although there's just so much damage it might be a while before he can get up.  His wrist is broken from hitting the headboard, and he bit the hell out of his tongue, if the blood on his teeth is anything to go by.  
_

_Malaya is still on the radio, asking me what the fuck just happened.  I need to answer her.  Shit._

_"He's okay!  He had a seizure.  It's done now.  I-"_

_"You did it?"_

_"Yeah.  I did."_

_"Did it take?"_

_"Yeah.  Fuck.  He bled yellow, Mal.  That was fucked up."_

_"But he's healing?"_

_"Yeah.  The scanner says his vital signs are stabilizing, and he's already stopped bleeding."_

_"Good.  Are you okay to stay there until the sun comes up?  I'm gonna catch a quick nap before I come over."_

_"Roger that.  He'll probably still be in bed, but he should be a lot better by then."_

_Mal signs off, and then it's just the two of us in a bed that is covered in blood and other gross stuff.  Ugh._

_"Do you think you can manage a chair for a minute while I take care of the bed?"  I ask him._

_I get a nod, so I carefully scoop him up and deposit him of the swivel chair I've parked next to the bed._

_"I'm just gonna deconstruct this one and make you a fresh one, okay?"  He makes a quiet noise of assent as I whip out the habitat fabricator and zap the gross bed away._

_"Okay, I'm done.  Back to bed," I whisper a moment later when his fresh bed is in place.  He grumbles a bit incoherently when I move him, which is kind of adorable, but settles right down when he's under the covers.  Within a minute he's sleeping properly, his breathing evening out and deepening as the magic works to put his lungs back together._

_I wait a few minutes to make sure he's really asleep, then quietly sit down within easy reaching distance.  It's finally hitting me that he's done getting worse, and it's a little hard not to grin like an idiot._

_Okay, I'm not actually trying.  I bet I look positively unhinged.  Whatever._

**XXXXXX**

 

Quarantine Log Day 5  


Medical Summary: Temperature dropped to 38 degrees.  Immune system re-starting.  General weakness persists but is lessening.  Organs are re-establishing normal function.  Appetite has returned.

Status:  Feeling much better this morning.  I'm still too out of it to be getting up, but that may change by evening. 

Apparently I had a seizure last night, after which Elias and Malaya used my notes to cobble together something to suppress the infection from the samples I had in the lab.  Hopefully it will last until the others can find an actual cure.  

Mal is sitting up with me right now while Elias takes a nap back at the main habitat.  He was apparently up most of the night making sure that I was stabilizing.  I'm looking forward to seeing him this afternoon when he and Malaya trade off.  I'm interested to know exactly how he was able to make this treatment work.

 

**XXX Elias XXX**

_He's sitting up and chatting with Mal when I get back from my nap.  He almost looks normal now; you'd never guess he almost died._

_He actually waves at me through the window when he sees me swimming by, which is so out of character that I nearly brain myself with the airlock door._

_Moments later I'm stepping into the infirmary where I'm greeted by that slight uptick at the corner of his lips that means he's pleased.  He pats the bed next to him, and I move to sit down on autopilot, still cataloging all the ways he looks better than he did even six hours ago._

_"Hey."  His voice is still a little hoarse._

_"Is for horses," I respond without thinking._

_There's a moment of utter sience._

_Then he makes a sort of strangled noise and starts laughing.  And then I'm laughing too because he actually laughs like a hyena and it's kind of the best thing ever because you'd never expect it._

_We're still cackling when Malaya comes back in from the lab and absolutely destroys us with possibly the best line I have ever heard._

_"Oh brother, **Were** art thou?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they're not getting off this planet that easy. Sorry guys!
> 
> Also, I was gonna put that last pun in a different place (when Malaya first sees Vincent after he's bitten), but I ended up not writing that bit, so I put it somewhere else. It's not at the most comically appropriate time, but nobody said that puns were Mal's strong suit, so we can forgive her poor timing a bit.
> 
> I did lots of research for this chapter! Can you tell? I also learned that the hypothalamus, as well as regulating our body temperature, might be the part of the brain that determines our sexuality (there's debate, but it's still an interesting theory)!
> 
> There will be at least one more chapter, because Vince and Eli still have to have a super-awkward conversation about feelings. And I have no idea how that is going to go yet. Oh well.


	4. Week 3 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe with all that pesky dying of alien flu virus out of the way, the boys will finally be able to have a civilized conversation like chronically awkward adults. 
> 
> Maybe.

_**Day 15** _

 

Quarantine Log Day 6:  


Medical Status:  Temperature remains stable at 38 degrees.  Full Immune system recovery imminent.  Other vital signs returning to normal.  Scans indicate significantly reduced internal quantities of malignant bacteria.

Status:  Took a long shower this morning to get the last of the fever-sweat out of my hair.  We've decided to dispose of all my clothing so as not to cause accidental contamination.  Marin spent some time programming in actual clothing patterns into the fabricator's database, since it seems we might be stuck on this planet some time.  I will need a new environment suit eventually, but that can wait until I am actually discharged from quarantine.  Until that point, I will remain confined to the infirmary and laboratory.

Fortunately, I'm now mobile again, and can resume my study of the previous research.

 

Begin Audio Log:

 

_"Hey Vincent?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you have a minute to sit down and talk about something with me?"_

_"Sure.  Just wait a second."_

_-sounds of gardening tools being set aside and someone washing their hands-_

_"What's up"_

_"So, this is probably going to be really awkward, but I think I need to come straight out and say this because otherwise I'll end up dancing around it forever."_

_"I would make a pun about straight people here, but I'm too worried about that last statement to do it right now."_

_"I see what you did there, and I want you to know that I thought it was genius; but I'm going to have to laugh about it later."_

_"Okay."_

_"Right.  So.  Uh..."_

_-awkward silence-_

_"Ugh!  Why is this hard?  Okay!  Facts!  Let's start with facts!"_

_"Alright?"_

_"So: Fact one:  I am attracted to men."_

_"All right."_

_"Fact two: When I asked whether you were attracted to men, you said you hadn't thought about it before."_

_"That's true."_

_"Fact three:  I, um... I find you very attractive in both a physical and intellectual sense._

_"Oh."_

_"Fact four: We're friends and our continued friendship is not conditional upon your response to any part of this conversation._

_"Uh..."_

_"I promise I'm almost done.  Number five:  You're a newly bitten werewolf, and your sister is an untrained werewolf. It's my responsibility to make sure that both of you feel comfortable with at least the basics of being a werewolf.  This is also unconditional._

_"Okay..."_

_"Number six:  I would like to pursue a romantic relationship with you at some point._

_"Oh."_

_"Number seven; and I promise this is the last one: If you're not interested, I will be okay with it and we'll move on with our lives."_

_-silence-_

_"Uh... Sorry if this seems like it came out of nowhere.  I was trying to drop hints, but I don't think you were picking up on them."_

_"Shhhh."_

_"Sorry!"_

_"I need to think for a minute."_

_"Okay.  I can wait."_

_-silence-_

_"I'm going to need another minute.  And the scanner."_

_"Um, I'm not sure where this is going but okay."_

_-Sounds of scanner running-_

_"Okay, so when compared to averages of both groups, my brain structure has more commonality with homosexual-identifying males than heterosexual ones.  It's hard to say for certain without a control group and access to an MRI; and I would ideally like to run some more tests before I make a categorical statement, but there is evidence to support the theory that I am sexually attracted to men."_

_"Oh.  Um.  This is not where I thought this conversation would go at all.\_

_"Sorry.  There are some simple tests I could probably run here given a few days and access to materials, but- And I can tell from the face you're making that I've missed something here.  What?"_

_"Um.  I was kind of trying to ask if you would be interested in dating me?_

_"Oh."_

_"Not that where you were taking this conversation isn't interesting!  I totally want to hear you explain it later, and I'm totally on board to help you run tests!  It's actually really cool that you know that stuff._

_"Thanks?"_

_"But, uh... Yeah.  That."_

_"Oh.  Yeah.  Sure."_

_"Wait, really?"_

_"Yes."_

End Audio Log:

 

**XXX Elias XXX**

_There's a moment of silence after he says the word where it feels like I'm having an out-of-body experience._

_I can feel the smile stretching the corners of my mouth so much it almost hurts, and I can see the subtle flicker around the edges of Vincent's mouth that mean he's pleased; but it all feels like it's happening to someone else._

_Then I'm reaching across the table for his hand, and he slips his fingers into the spaces between my own..._

_And then reality comes crashing back down around our ears when loud cheering erupts from the radio in the corner, which I totally forgot to shut off before we started talking._

_"OH MY GOD YOU DID IT!"  Marin shouts over what sounds like Charlene and Marissa dying from hyperventilation.  "MAR YOU TOTALLY OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS WHEN WE GET HOME!  I TOLD YOU HE WAS GONNA DO IT!"_

_"That was adorable guys," Mal adds; and Vincent groans and lays face down on the table, obviously mortified.  His ears are turning bright red, but he's still holding my hand, so I guess that's a win.  "I can't wait to tell mom about this.  She was worried you were gonna turn into the botanist equivalent of a crazy cat lady!"_

_"OH SHIT!  I CALL DIBS TELLING SARA!"_

_"WHAT?! NO!  THAT'S CHEATING!  ELI!  TELL HER THAT'S CHEATING!"_

_"YOU'RE GETTING TWENTY BUCKS YOU DON'T HAVE ROOM TO COMPLAIN!"_

_"DON'T TRY AND TALK CONTRACT LAW WITH ME YOU KNOW I ALWAYS WIN-"_

_"Hey,"  I lean across the table so I don't have to talk over the peanut gallery.  He peeks up at me, his face flushed.  It's kind of the best thing ever._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Kinda feels like we're in the doghouse, doesn't it?"_

_"THAT WAS TERRIBLE AND YOU SHOULD FEEL BAD!  NOW BACK ME UP HERE! I'M TOTALLY TELLING SARA-"_

**XXXXXX**

 

* * *

 

**_Day 16_ **

Quarantine Log Day 7:  


Medical Summary:  Temperature stabilized at 38 degrees and has not changed in over 24 hours.  All other vitals normal.

Status:  Had a long conversation with Eli yesterday afternoon.  It turns out that most of his odd behavior over the past two weeks can be attributed to his attraction to myself.  I have agreed to pursue a relationship with him, the details of which I will not be detailing in this log.

Marissa reports that her team has located the creature that produces the enzyme needed to combat this bacterial infection, but that it is too old to be a viable large-scale source.  However, they have also located several seemingly-viable eggs of the same creature, and are working on getting them to hatch.  

Symptoms of the infection have not returned, although I suspect contact with the seawater would likely lead to re-infection. 

Eli has been helping me properly catalog the flora we have gathered since arriving here.  My sister has been dropping by occasionally, but seems content to run the main station for the majority of her time.  

Contact Summary:

Received a message from the trading vessel that responded to our original distress call.  They report that they do not have the supplies to loiter in this system for much longer, and will have to depart.  However, they have called both Alterra and the government office with jurisdiction in this sector, and have managed to get the local life-saving organization to dispatch a corvette to take their place.  They say they will remain for at least two more days before departing, in case we can get the orbital defenses disengaged by then.

 

**XXX Elias XXX**

_Things I have learned about Vincent since yesterday include:_

  1. _He speaks four languages!  English, Tagalog, Latin, and Italian.  He learned Tagalog from his mom, and took Latin in high school and college because it's useful for botany.  Italian he picked up on the side while studying Latin.  I really only speak English well about 95% of the time, and my Hebrew is terrible._
  2. _He really likes holding hands, and gets adorably frustrated whenever he has to pick between letting go or asking me to grab stuff for him._
  3. _He keeps track of how many bad werewolf puns he can get away with before Malaya realizes what he's doing.  His record is 23.  He will probably never beat that in my presence because I have no self control when it comes to werewolf jokes._
  4. _HE LOOKS REALLY UNFAIRLY CUTE WITH HIS EXTRA-POINTY WEREWOLF CANINES!_
  5. _He once won two first prize awards in the same Michigan state fair.  One for the best cabbage, and one for a butter and marzipan sculpture of that cabbage._
  6. _He's never been on a date before and is annoyed that he won't get to experience one until after we get back to Earth.  
_
  7. _He's almost suspiciously excited to learn more about werewolf fighting.  I'm sure he's an expert in like, five different martial arts and is just looking forward to throwing me around like a rag-doll.  Whatever.  I'm into it._



_Right now we're sitting on his bed working on shifting, since he's gotta have it down by the time we get out of here.  He's actually pretty good at it; which I guess isn't a surprise considering how good he is at so many random things.  
_

_Eventually practicing turns into chatting while sprawled over the bed half-shifted.  Or rather, me talking and Vincent putting in a word or two when he feels like it.  He's playing with my fingers, either enjoying the physical contact or cataloging their features for later study.  It's kinda hard to tell.  He's much more tactile than I was expecting, given how outwardly reserved he is.  I like it though._

_**XXXXXX**  
_

 

Are you sure you wish to delete the selected audio logs?  


**Yes**

Selected Audio Logs deleted.

 

Supplemental Quarantine Log:

Marin, Marissa, and Charlene arrived back today with large enough samples of the required enzymes for Marissa and I to begin fabricating a vaccine to combat the local bacteria.  They will have to leave again in a day or so to check up on the eggs they were trying to get to hatch, but if we can get this working with what we have then I can get out of quarantine and actually start properly organizing our samples and scientific data for extraction. 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Day 17_ **

Quarantine Log Day 8:  


Medical Summary:  New baseline temperature appears to be 38 degrees.  Repeated scans show no signs of bodily stress from higher-than-average human temperature.  Perhaps a permanent side effect of damage to hypothalamus?

Status:

Managed to create a crude but hopefully effective vaccine from the enzyme samples Marisa managed to retrieve.  We've begun trials on fish already, with positive results.  Will have to forgo mammalian testing as none are available, and move straight on to human tests, for which I have volunteered.

 

Begin Audio Log:

 

_"You ready?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay, here goes nothing!"_

_-silence-_

_"Aaaaand done.  I'll put a bandage on it and you'll be good to go!"_

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem.  It'll be sore for about an hour, but then it should dissipate.  Let me know right away if you feel any pain, okay?"_

_"Okay.  Is Eli still waiting outside?"_

_"I think so.  Want me to get him?"_

_"Sure."_

_-sounds of a door being opened, and muffled voices-_

_"Hey!  Marisa done sticking needles in you?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Awesome.  Hey!  That means you get out of here tomorrow, right?"_

_"In theory.  If nothing goes wrong."_

_"Sweet.  It'll be good to have you back."_

_"You're just excited to start stealing my clothes again."_

_"I plead the fifth."_

End Audio Log.  


 

**XXX Elias XXX**

_He's nearly out!  Which I'm super excited about; not just because it means he'll be around more, but because it means we can finally do things like maybe kissing!  Which we agreed was probably a bad idea while he was still in quarantine and didn't have a plausible excuse for getting better._

_So there's a spring in my step as I swing open the airlock door back at the main habitat._

_Until I see Marin and Marisa waiting for me with matching evil grins on their faces.  Which can't mean anything good._

_"Guys? What's up-" I jump as the door slams behind me; and they both cackle._

_"Guess who's got to be vaccinated before he gets to snog his boyfriend?"  Marisa sing-songs at me, producing a syringe from behind her back._

_"Um-"  I start backing up.  Needles are NOT my thing.  At all.  Marin practically had to wrestle me to the ground so I'd get my shots when I first got assigned off-world._

_I keep backing up until I hear someone clearing their throat behind me.  It's Malaya.  Who is currently blocking my escape route.  Traitor.  I sneak a glance over my shoulder to see if I can possibly get around her, and Marin takes the opportunity to pounce._

_"NOOOOOOOOO!"  She's got me pinned in a flash.  Damn her superior muscle mass!_

_"Come on Eli; it's time for your cooties shot!"_

_"Oh my god you guys are the worst,"  I moan in what I hope is a piteous manner as Marin rolls up my sleeve.  Oh fuck.  "Mal, if I don't survive, tell Vincent I thought his butt was cute!"_

_"How is he so bad at this?"  Mal asks as I do my best not to watch Marisa swabbing my arm with alcohol and getting the needle ready._

_"I'm not sure.  Sara said she had to practically have him sedated when she had to get him vaccinated for school as a kid,"  Marin says conversationally.  I squeeze my eyes closed as I feel Marisa change her grip to give me the shot, and do my best to hold still and not start sobbing like a baby when the needle pushes into my skin.  Malaya awkwardly pats me on the head until it's over, and Marin lets me slump to the floor and take a second to get my breathing under control._

_"All done, kiddo!"  Marisa chirps from where she's dropping the needle into the bio-hazard bin.  "If I had any temporary tattoos you'd be getting one right now!  Maybe when we get back to Earth I'll tell your mom to get you an ice cream!"_

_I groan and drag myself to my feet to make my escape.  "I hate you all so much right now."_

_"You say that now, but come tomorrow you'll be thanking us!"_

_"Maybe Vincent will kiss it better for you!"_

_"Don't defile my baby brother too much Eli!"_

_"OH MY GOD! Charlene is my new favorite!"_

_"Leave me out of this wolf-boy!"_

**XXXXXX**

 

Quarantine Supplemental Log:

Malaya came by this afternoon to check up on me.  We drank terrible synthetic coffee and sat in the observatory watching the fish.  It was probably the most relaxing thing I've had time for since before the Aurora went down.  As interesting as it's been cataloging flora and fauna in a first-contact situation, I'm ready to go home take a real shower and sleep in my own bed again.  And see a therapist; because I have no doubt that this whole experience will be a massive burden on my mental health once it's over.  We haven't really had time to process the fact that of the 135 crew on the Aurora, only six of us appear to have survived. 

I've split most of the day between monitoring the progress of the vaccine in my system ( **See attached documents for quarter-hourly summary of vaccine effects),** and preparing my samples and other belongings for transfer back to the main habitat.  Malaya brought me a new wetsuit the others apparently found while searching through the wreckage of the Aurora, and I've taken a few minutes to fabricate a new buoyancy control vest, air tank, and regulator. 

Elias, Malaya, and I will work on deconstructing the quarantine habitat while the others go and check on their egg project.  Company policy states that all material collected during first-encounter scenarios is company property; so we'll need to bring back everything we've fabricated to avoid massive fines and/or employment termination.  Because of the risk of infection, we're going to have to deconstruct everything we've fabricated to the atomic level (except for organic samples, which will be sealed for transport).  We'll undoubtedly be billed by the local life-saving station for tying up their assets for an extended period; but considering the value of the samples we will be retrieving, I suspect Alterra will be willing to cover those fees for us. 

Malaya has informed me that Marisa was able to fabricate enough of the experimental vaccine to inoculate all of us against the bacteria causing the infection; and that Elias had to be restrained before he would allow Marisa to administer it, due to a fear of needles.  I wonder if he is aware of how many injections and blood tests we will have to undergo as part of the environmental decontamination process?  Hopefully sedation will not be necessary.

 

Contact Log:

  * Trading vessel Sunbeam passed along a message from the incoming corvette.  They are one day out from this system, and should be on station by tomorrow night.  The have also (thankfully) acknowledged our instructions not to approach planetary or lunar orbits until we send word that it is safe to do so.  Sunbeam's captain restated his intention to remain on station for one more day, or until the arrival of the extraction team.


  * Also had brief radio contact with Alterra corporate headquarters.  They attempted to send us schematics for an atmospheric escape rocket, but the technician in question sent us the departmental lunch order sheet instead of the blueprints.  Recommend disciplinary action, and that in future vital plans like these are carried in secure locations aboard exploration ships.



 

* * *

 

_**Day 18** _

 

Quarantine Log Day 9:

 

Medical Summary:

Vaccine appears effective.  No further change in subject temperature, and scans indicate complete absence of foreign bacteria.  Discharge from quarantine authorized by Marisa Salcedo (RN). 

Status:

Packed up the last of the stores and samples for transport.  Elias and Malaya are on hand to help move everything to the main habitat, which has been expanded to include an air-locked storage and laboratory module for continued study of material from my laboratory here.  All items taken from quarantine will be totally deconstructed to the atomic level once analysis is complete to avoid possible contamination.

I find I am getting tired faster from all the swimming than I was before quarantine, although that will likely pass once I have regained some of the muscle mass lost during my illness.  Perhaps exercise equipment should be added to the schematics included with habitat constructors in the future. 

 

Transport of items from quarantine completed around midday.  Marin, Marisa, and Charlene are due to set off again within an hour, although I have been told quite firmly that I am to get some rest, and have been banished to the room I will be sharing with Elias.

 

**XXX Elias XXX**

_Mal and I watch as the exploration sub slowly navigates its way between the coral shelves before disappearing into the deeper water beyond.  It's been a hectic morning, getting Vincent moved in, and helping the other three get ready to head back out to wherever they've been gallivanting off too.  
_

_"I think I'm gonna get a head start on taking the quarantine habitat apart," Mal says after a minute, turning toward the airlock. "That way I don't have to listen to you and Vince getting... acquainted."  
_

_I can feel myself turning bright red.  "Um.  Right.  Uh... Have fun, I guess?"_

_"You too!  Don't defile my brother too much!"_

_"You're the worst!"_

_"Bye!"_

_She slams the airlock door shut behind her, and I'm left standing in the middle of the lab for a second before my brain manages to communicate to my feet that I should go find Vincent._

_He's asleep in our room when I get there; his wetsuit exchanged for a pair of what looks like my pants, and a loose-fitting shirt, his hair still wet from the shower.  I can feel myself smiling at the way he's got his face buried in my pillow._

_Actually, a nap with Vincent sounds like a pretty good idea right now..._

_As quietly as I can, I slip out of my own wetsuit and sneak into the shower to rinse off the salt water.  Freshly clean, I grab a spare pair of pants and a shirt from my locker and go to join him on the bed._

_He makes a soft noise as the mattress dips, and rolls over onto his side; cracking an eye open to see who's disturbing his nap.  When he realizes it's me, he makes another, more pleased-sounding noise and flops onto his back invitingly, his eyes opening the rest of the way.  "All done?"  He asks; his voice still sleep-heavy from his nap.  He reaches out to grab the front of my shirt and pull me closer until I'm close to falling over on top of him._

_"Yeah.  Mal's gone out, as well."_

_"Cool."  He's still got his hand tangled in the wide collar of my shirt, and the brush of his knuckles against my collarbone makes me feel like there's a big bubble of helium in my chest lifting me up towards the ceiling.  "Is this the part where we make out?"_

_I can feel my heart skip a beat.  "It can be."_

_"Hmmm."  He closes his eyes for a moment.  "I wish we had toothpaste.  It's going to taste like fish."_

_"You're totally right, but I still really want to kiss you."  Although the idea of our first kiss tasting like fish-breath is not particularly appealing._

_"What if we just avoid the mouth... area?"  He raises an eyebrow quizzically.  "That's a think people do, right?"_

_Oh.  "Yeah.  I can do that.  I can totally do that." I'm totally gonna do that._

_I lean my head down and brush my lips against his forehead.  His hair tickles the end of my nose, and I have to fight back a sneeze; but it's totally worth it for the little sigh he lets out, and thee way his hand tugs me closer by my shirtfront until we're pressed together._

_He tilts his head, and it's my turn to make a noise as his lips brush against the underside of my jaw.  Less a kiss and more a light touch of skin against skin._

_I crane my head down to see his face; flushed slightly red with little smiling creases showing at the corners of his eyes that I can't resist pressing another kiss to._

_We go back and forth like that for a while, exchanging light brushes of lips against skin, until we're pressed together; one of his large hands a burning weight across my lower back where my shirt has ridden up, the other still anchored in my shirt's collar, pulling me down on top of him._

_"Is this working for you?"  I ask quietly when we take a moment to breathe._

_He takes a moment to think; a very Vincent thing to do even in a moment like this one._

_"Yeah."  He's actually smiling.  It feels like my heart is trying to kick a hole in my rib cage.  "You smell nice.  I mean, a little sweaty; but still nice."_

_"Thank you?"_

_He rolls his eyes.  "It means that my brain is responding to the AND pheromone in your sweat as a sexual stimuli, and activating the anterior hypothalamus; which, by the way, is not a reaction observed in heterosexual men."_

_"Oh.  Cool."  Curious, I lean down and run my nose along the curve of his jaw, and making him sneeze when my hair tickles his nose.  "You smell nice too," I say, feeling my face heat up even more at the words._

_I'm suddenly exceedingly glad that we're alone, because I don't think Marisa would ever let me live it down if she'd heard that._

_A small crease forms between his eyebrows.  "Why do you look so embarrassed?  It's just basic neurology.  Stimulus causes response.  If the smell of your partner induces a positive response in the brain, then it's a good smell."_

_"Please tell that to Marisa when she inevitably hears about this and starts teasing me about it?"  I mumble, pressing my lips to his forehead again._

_"As a younger sibling I can tell you that doing that will achieve nothing, and she'll laugh about it anyway."_

_"Ugh."_

_"Exactly."_

**XXXXXX**

 

Contact Log:

Sunbeam notified us that the corvette _Crescent Lake_ has entered the system, and will be on station within four hours.  They will establish radio contact with us tomorrow to organize eventual extraction.

 

* * *

 

**_Day 19_ **

**Daily Log of Vincent Dysangco Walters**

Status:

Working with Malaya and Elias on deconstructing the quarantine habitat.  Malaya started on the interior fittings yesterday, so most of this morning was devoted to removing their components to the main habitat.  Will hopefully have most of the structural elements taken down by this evening. 

We are all beginning to get tired of the taste of fish, especially as there are no readily-available flavor additives in the local environment.  Hopefully there are only a few more days left until we can be extracted, and we can have real food again. 

 

Contact Log:

First communication with the _Crescent Lake_ established in the early afternoon.  They have taken up station in orbit around a neighboring planet and are waiting for our signal to approach.  They have prepared a shipboard quarantine facility to receive us and our specimens, and have the necessary medical staff on hand to administer the required tests.

 

Begin Audio Log:

_"So, what happens after they get us off this planet?  Do we just go home?"_

_"Not right away."_

_"Oh."_

_"There's a mandatory quarantine for first-contact incidents of one month..."_

_"Okay, this already sucks."_

_"...During which we have to be re-inoculated against common Earth diseases and have blood drawn for analysis..."_

_"Do we have to go back?"_

_"...Once we arrive back on Earth there's going to be a debriefing run by EASA, and maybe a second one run by corporate..."_

_"You're really not selling me on this whole extraction thing, you know?"_

_"...Then a thorough psychiatric evaluation..."_

_"There's more?"_

_"...And finally re-evaluation for future field duty."_

_"They're actually going to consider sending us back out after something like this?"_

_"Probably not."_

_"Good."_

_"And I get to meet your mom."_

_"Actually, I think I'll just stay here.  You guys have fun!"_

End Audio Log.  


 

**XXX Elias XXX  
**

_Fuck, I totally forgot that I'm gonna have to tell mom I made someone a werewolf without permission.  Shit.  She is going to punt-kick me into orbit once she's done hugging me.  
_

_"Is your mom really that scary?"  Vincent asks.  We're sitting out under the trees on the external deck enjoying the breeze and the non-recycled air.  I am also attempting to avoid getting a sunburn, with only marginal success._

_I make a face.  "Not really?"  I offer.  "I mean, I guess she's kinda intimidating in a relentlessly competent sort of way?  But that's not why I'm worried."_

_"Oh."  He rolls over on to his front to see my face better.  "Are you worried she won't like me?"_

_"No, she's probably going to want to steal you away for her landscaping business."_

_"I'm... not totally against that."_

_"Good to know.  I'm more worried about how she'll react when she finds out I made you a werewolf without going through proper channels first."_

_"But I would have died?"_

_"I know.  And she knows that I couldn't sit by and let that happen.  But there's lots of... werewolf politics.  About when it's okay to expand your pack.  And I totally broke a bunch of rules by biting you, so there's going to be consequences for me to deal with; and the council will probably make my mom do a lot of apologizing to other people for no reason which she's never super happy about."_

_"Will I be in trouble too?"_

_"Nah.  You'll probably get a bunch of alphas of other packs apologizing for how badly I behaved and maybe a few membership offers from smaller packs looking to expand.  They figure my behavior isn't your fault."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah.  I've been trying not to focus on it too much.  It's gonna happen and there's nothing I can do about it."_

_"Shit."_

_"Yeah.  What about your parents?  Are they gonna be upset I made you a werewolf?"_

_"I don't think so,"  Vincent says after a moment.  "I mean, I can't imagine them being upset that you saved my life."  He reaches out and curls his hand around my ankle, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  "And mom's going to be over the moon that I'm finally dating someone."_

_The stupid werewolf joke catches me by surprise.  "You're the worst and I love it."_

_"Hmmmm."_

 

**XXXXXX**

 

Supplementary Log:

Received word from Marisa that their efforts to induce the eggs they found to hatch was successful.  They were able to acquire large amounts of important biological data on the production of the enzyme in question, and also collected enough samples that it should be easy to replicate.  They released the creatures into the local environment, where hopefully their presence will substantially curtail the reproductive activity of the malignant bacteria.  Their next stated objective is the deactivation of the orbital defense system.

With that in mind, Elias, Malaya, and I will begin getting our samples ready for extraction, and start deconstructing non-essential parts of the habitat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if none of the disease-related stuff makes sense. I'm a musician and know fuck-all about epidemiology, so I'm relying on game logic to get me through that part of the plot. 
> 
> I did do a lot more research on the neurological differences between straight and gay people, and I turned up a could of interesting factoids that actually make sense in canon. For instance, it's apparently typical for gay men (like Elias) to wake up earlier and go to bed later than straight men, because the part of the brain that controls the body's response to sexual stimuli is the same part that controls your sleep patterns. I'm not sure if you could necessarily call him an early riser, but he's certainly up earlier than Marisa (who's name I realize I have been misspelling by adding an extra 's').
> 
> I know that werewolves heal themselves super fast, so sunburn seems like the sort of thing they wouldn't worry about. My thought on the matter is that the sensation of their skin healing as it burns is really uncomfortable and so most werewolves with pale skin actually bother with sun block like normal humans.
> 
> The next and possibly final chapter will be wrapping up this story (or at least the part of it that takes place on this planet). There might be an epilogue if I have a good idea for one. I might just do snippets of conversations that happen after the fact.


	5. Week 3 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations commence for our heroes to be rescued and travel back to earth. There is much rejoicing! Vincent finds something he's been looking for!

_**Day 20** _

 

**Daily Log of Vincent Dysangco Walters**

Status:

Began moving essential all essential samples to the main laboratory module.  This and the sealed quarantine module will be removed from the planet intact to minimize the risk of exposure to personnel on board the _Crescent Lake_.  We're also consolidating our sleeping quarters into one module instead of three for quicker disassembly.  

Elias and I went through the audio logs of both the main habitat and the quarantine habitat to select suitable passages for inclusion in the official incident report.  Non-essential recordings were erased to create extra backups of essential data. 

Contact Report:

_Crescent Lake_ contacted us asking for details about extraction procedure.  They are on standby to retrieve both us and our research material on short notice.

 

**XXX Elias XXX**

_I've finally had time to drag Vincent out to my favorite perching spot on the cliff above where the infirmary used to be.  It's weird to think that it's not even been three weeks since we landed here.  So much stuff has happened since then, and we never got to really enjoy the fact that we essentially landed in a tropical paradise without any tourists.  
_

_We sit for a while with our legs dangling out over the deeper water, watching the fish nibble at our toes._

_"You know,"  I begin, glancing over at Vincent momentarily, "as much as I think I'm going to hate being quarantined for a month after extraction, it'll be nice to have some more time with just the six of us, without all this drama and survival bullshit hanging over our heads."_

_He's quiet for a second before he answers.  "I guess so.  I'll miss having stuff to do that feels like it has direct impact on my life; but it'll be nice to have time to process things."_

_We're quiet again for a bit before he speaks up again._

_"What's the first thing you want when we're on board and heading back to earth?"_

_I have a think about it.  There's lots of **stuff** I could ask for; like an actual pair of jeans, or a bottle of real shampoo to get all the salt out of my hair.  But none of those things really feel like what I want first.  _

_"I'm not really sure.  What about you?"_

_He reaches over and takes my hand, winding our fingers together.  When I look over, there's the faintest hint of a smirk playing around the corners of his eyes and lips._

_"A tube of toothpaste, and two brushes."_

_Oh._

**XXXXXX**

 

Begin Radio Transmission Log:

 

 

" _Crescent Lake,_ this is Vincent Walters of the _Aurora_."

"This is _Crescent Lake._ Go ahead _Aurora_ , we're listening."

"The orbital defense system is offline.  I repeat:  The orbital defense system is offline.  You may safely approach planetary orbit."

"All right, _Aurora_ , we'll begin approach patterns immediately.  How long until you are ready for extraction?"

"At least one more day.  Half of our team has to make their way back from disengaging the system, and we have to finalize preparations for the removal of our equipment and biological samples."

"Okay _Aurora,_ we'll be on station when you need us.  Good luck.  _Crescent Lake_ out."

 

End Radio Transmission Log.

 

Supplemental Log:

The orbital defense system has been disengaged, and Marin, Marisa, and Charlene are on their way back.  They should be back by tonight, and then we can spend tomorrow deconstructing the two submarines and securing the laboratory modules for transport. 

Everyone is feeling a bit euphoric with the prospect of imminent rescue, and work on the habitat is progressing rapidly as a result.  Getting rid of extraneous plant samples has been particularly hard for me, but I have managed to pare the nearly-overflowing hydroponics lab down to two examples of each species.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Day 21** _

 

 

 

**Daily Log of Vincent Dysangco Walters**

Status:  Marin, Marisa, and Charlene arrived during the late evening with samples of the enzyme as well as small technologies taken from the disease research facilities they found.  While interesting in their design, I have no idea what most of these item are for; so they are being cataloged as unknown inorganic samples and placed in the quarantined module.

Have begun work on deconstructing the exploration sub and vehicle docking modules, and backing up the expedition team's log files to our main backup locations on each of the modules to be extracted. 

Once all samples have been stored and all other equipment has been removed, the laboratory and quarantine modules will be hermetically sealed by removing all access points, released from their anchor-legs, and floated to the surface for pickup.  We've also disconnected the last crew module from the rest of the habitat and floated that as well to act as our home base until pickup. 

Contact Log:

 _Crescent Lake_ has confirmed the location of our habitat as the site of their landing zone.  They will be picking up four items: The two laboratory modules, our lifepod, and the final crew module (with us aboard).  They've cleared and sealed their hangar bay for our use, so we'll be re-building a sealed habitat inside for our use during quarantine. 

Have asked that some pieces of exercise equipment and lots of toiletries and food be provided at their earliest convenience, so that we can scrub ourselves clean of environmental contaminants as soon as possible.

 

Begin Audio Log:

_"Do you think they'll ever come back here to salvage the Aurora?"  
_

_"Maybe.  In theory it's a violation of interstellar law for them to leave debris on a planet during first contact; but there's not much precedent for cases like this, so by the time they get around to cleaning it up there might not be much left to salvage.  Why?"_

_"I left my engagement ring in my room when I was going on shift before the crash.  I know I can get another one once we get back; I just was kinda attached to that one.  I mean, you gave it to me..."_

_"Oh! I was wondering where it got to!  Yeah, we're probably not going to get that back.  It's probably irradiated anyway."_

_"Damn.  I'm gonna miss that thing."_

_"Don't worry love.  I've got a plan for something I think you'll like to replace it."_

_"Is is a wedding ring?"_

_"Not telling!  It's going to be a surprise!"_

_"Ugh!"_

_-silence-_

_"A lot of people died on that ship."_

_"One-hundred-twenty-nine of them."_

_"We're going to need a lot of therapy."_

_"Survivor's Guilt is going to suck so much."_

End Audio Log.  


 

**XXX Elias XXX  
**

_It's strange to think that when we landed here twenty days ago there was nothing built here.  Now, with the vast majority of the habitat gone, it looks strangely barren.  
_

_Everything's packed up for extraction tomorrow; even the submarines.  Vincent and I did a sweep of the reef area this afternoon before we disassembled the minisub to collect any extra scrap metal that we missed when we were building everything.  He's been quiet all day; processing, he says.  I guess it is a huge change; and not just because he's never been around lots of people as a werewolf before.  Going back means dealing with a lot of emotional baggage that we just didn't have time for out here; which I guess none of us are looking forward to._

_Right now we're sitting on top of the crew capsule enjoying the last sunset we'll see here.  Malaya's sitting a little ways away from us recording it on her datapad while she and Charlene talk quietly.  Marisa and Marin went for a last evening swim to take pictures of the bio-luminescent corals.  Beneath us the capsule rocks gently on the swells._

_I'm scared that once we break this bubble we've made it'll never be the same again.  We'll all go different ways and only see each other at media events or planetary survival seminars.  I know it's not actually going to be like that.  Marin and Marisa are practically family; and Charlene, Vincent, and Malaya all live within the same state.  It'll be easy to get together.  It's still bothering me though._

_So I weave my fingers a little tighter into Vincent's, and rest my cheek on his shoulder and watch the streaks of red and gold and purple light burst through the clouds on the horizon.  Who knows if we'll ever experience something like this again?_

_There's a soft click, and I look over at Mal, who's pointing her datapad at us and smiling at the picture she just took._

_I'm totally getting a copy of that later._

**XXXXXX**

 

Supplemental Log:

Final preparations are made, and all capsules have their radio beacons deployed for easy location from orbit.  _Crescent Lake_ will arrive shortly after dawn when the air is mostly still.

Marisa passed around ear protection for all of us to wear tomorrow, as the engine noise from a corvette in-atmosphere is supposed to be deafening at close range. 

Everyone is becoming quite sentimental in our final hours here.  Malaya in particular has been taking dozens of pictures with her datapad since early afternoon.

Final scans made of local wildlife and seawater show ever-decreasing amounts of malignant bacteria, and a self-scan I did in the early evening came back completely clean.  It looks like Marisa's plan worked as expected.

Tomorrow will be my final log from planet 4546B. 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Day 22_ **

 

**XXX Elias XXX  
**

_I wake up early and climb out the roof hatch to watch the moons set.  I let the shift take over, shrugging into the werewolf's skin like a comfortable sweater.  It'll be more than a month before I'll be able to safely shift again, so I'm taking a few minutes now to enjoy it._

_A minute later Marin joins me, letting her own shift wash over her.  We sit together like that for maybe half an hour while light slowly builds in the sky to the east._

_We put the claws and fur away as the sun begins to wash the sky a pale blue. Crescent Lake should be here soon; I can already hear a fain rumbling from their engines.  
_

_"You know your mom is going to be proud of you, right?"  She says, as we stand to go back inside.  She's got her 'Serious Lesbian Mom Face' on.  "Things might suck with the council for a bit, but she's not going to be angry with you for doing the right thing."_

_"Yeah."  I did know, but it's good to hear her say it out loud.  "Thanks Marin.  It means a lot."_

_She smiles and kicks open the hatch to go back inside.  I take one last look out over the water at the hulk of the Aurora and the rising sun._

_I'm ready to go home._

**XXXXXX**

 

**Daily Log of Vincent Dysangco Walters**

Status:

We all got up on top of the capsule to watch the _Crescent Lake_ descend from orbit.  Having it hovering above us is possibly the loudest sound I've ever experienced. 

Had everyone retreat inside for the lifting operation.  We're going last after the laboratories and lifepod. 

Watched from the windows as _Crescent Lake_ _'s_ gravity cranes transferred the first three capsules from the ocean to their hangar, then had everyone sit down and strap themselves in for our own extraction.  Much relieved laughter broke out when we heard the hum of the cranes gravity field enveloping our capsule, and felt the pull as it was lifted up into the air.

End Log.

 

**XXX Elias XXX  
**

_The view out the window as we're carried up into the air is breathtaking.  For the first time we can see the islands that the other team visited, and the edge of the caldera that Aurora crashed in.  It's beginning to sink in how lucky we were to have landed here.  Another kilometer or so in any direction and we would have never had a chance._

_We can see the side of the Crescent Lake now, its hanger doors open and crew in red-and-white uniforms manning the gravity cranes drawing our capsule inside.  Its straight lines and hard corners so different to any shapes we've been seeing regularly for the past three weeks._

_Then we're being drawn inside, and the view of the sea outside becomes limited by the edges of the hanger walls.  And then it grows smaller, as the doors start to close.  Until there's just a single slim beam of morning sunlight coming through the gap between the doors._

_And then even that is gone, and the interior lights come on, and we can see the deckhands filing past our capsule and out of the hangar, leaving us alone again._

_The radio crackles._

_"Aurora, this is Captain Hughes of the Crescent Lake.  Get your capsules secure, then we'll be out of here."_

_Vincent acknowledges the message, and we all jump out of our seats to get started._

_The air inside the hangar still smells of the sea, although it's rapidly fading as the air is recycled.  Marin and Charlene are already getting started on the lab modules as Mal tosses me a builder and we get started fastening the crew capsule down.  Within ten minutes everything is ready, and I can feel it in my bones when the ship's engines spool up and we start to move._

_There's a small viewport in one of the doors, and we all crowd around it to watch the planet fall away beneath us, a twinkling blue sphere that rapidly looses definition as the ship accelerates.  We pass one of the moons, although it's pull is barely detectable in space, and then we're out into the solar system and rapidly leaving the place behind._

_I feel a tug on my hand a minute later._

_"Hey,"  It's Vincent.  
_

"...Is for horses," I reply, turning around and freezing in place when I see him actually grinning at me.  "Uh..."

He holds up his free hand, and my brain kinda stops working.

Because he's holding three things in that hand:

Two brushes.

And a tube of toothpaste.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the end!
> 
> Of the main story at least. I have some fun ideas for little bits and pieces that come later, but if I choose to write those I'll create a second work to put them in so this one stays a nice neat unit. 
> 
> This was really fun and cathartic to write. It's been years since I've actually had an idea for something like this take root in my head and then actually batter it's way through my insecurities about my writing to reach other people's eyeballs. 
> 
> I know there are inevitable many things wrong with this story, and many things that I ended up choosing not to focus on so that the narrative was streamlined enough to be wrapped up quickly. Chief among my regrets is that I wasn't able to write in more stuff for the female cast members. I wrote some bits, but I was never happy with them; they always felt too contrived, or I managed to slip into tropes that I disapprove of and couldn't figure out how to subvert within the context of the story I was telling. I eventually decided that it was better to leave those parts out and send them on the main quest of the game of Subnautica (which I am way too chicken to actually follow because I find deep water actually kind of terrifying). It's not in the story directly, but this means that they faced down a bunch of sea monsters and communicated with a 1000+ year old fish to get the cure for the bacteria that's in the water. Which is pretty badass.
> 
> For those of you interested, the last chapter of this is a bunch of photo references to the sets I used in the story, as well as some links to the Wikipedia articles I used to reference some of the science-y stuff. 
> 
> Finally, I assume you've all come here from her comic, but if you haven't, go read How To Be A Werewolf http://www.howtobeawerewolf.com/ and see what these nerds get up to when they're actually written by someone who's good at putting together a narrative. All of these characters, and most of the ones mentioned in passing are hers.
> 
> If you're interested in seeing more stuff that I've done (other than the collection of unfinished stuff that's on Ao3; pop over to my tumblr. In my spare time I'm a composer and arranger instead of a writer, but I think some of the stuff I've written is pretty good! Maybe I will write something for this fandom in the future (I did a couple of more narrative works for the comic Grayscale when I was in college that were pretty fun, although it's been a while since I had the inspiration to write like that).
> 
> Tumblr:  
> www.tandlerovmusic.tumblr.com


	6. References!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually spent a fair amount of time building the sets for this fic within Subnautica, so I figured I would share them here! I need to go around and take some more screenshots for this, and also figure out why it won't let me send any of the drawings that I made on my surface to my proper email to share here. Ugh, images are hard. This is why I write music.
> 
> You can also find links to the Wikipedia articles I used to research the science-y stuff for Vincent's dialogue. Some of them are pretty cool!

Here are references for the Quarantine lab and infirmary:

[Exterior (Daytime)](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1382934831)

[Exterior (Nighttime) ](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1382934847)

[Infirmary interior through a window](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1382934820)

[Airlock](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1385541018)

[Connecting corridor and observatory](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1385541034)

[Laboratory](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1385541144)

[Infirmary](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1385541080)

[Holding Tank (Above the Laboratory)](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1385541121)

[Exterior grow beds (as seen from the observatory)](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1385541230)

 

For the main habitat:

[Exterior](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1385540956)

[Vincent and Eli's Room](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1382934746)

[The Hydroponics Lab](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1382934788)

[Main Laboratory](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1382934731)

[Another exterior shot from a different angle (Eli and Vincent sleep in the unit on the left, MarMar in one behind that one, and Mal and Charlene in the unit in the center.  Moonpool for the minisub is on the right).](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1385540980)

[Eli's exterior surface beds from chapters 3 and 4.](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1385540998)

 

Other Stuff:

[Elias' favorite perching spot](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1385541190)

[Yes, the name of their submarine is a werewolf pun](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1385541208)

[Interior of the sub for a scene that didn't get written where they had to move Vincent while he was too sick to be mobile.](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1382934814)

I made a couple of other sets that didn't get used, but which were fun to build, including one right the heck up the side of a mountain that got left out of the story because there was no way that they were ever going to get sick Vincent up there.

I also used a reference image from Shawn herself for the bedroom scene in chapter 4.  Linked [here!](http://shawnlenore.tumblr.com/post/168162715699/drawing-a-webcomic-means-you-get-to-smoosh-your)

 

Research Stuff!

[Human Body Temperature Ranges](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human_body_temperature)

[The Hypothalamus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hypothalamus)

[Neuroscience and Sexual Orientation](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neuroscience_and_sexual_orientation)

The last one is really interesting, even if a lot of it is still hypothetical.  I totally recommend it. 


End file.
